Dead Souls
by Raijin132
Summary: Takashi is depressed over losing Rei who he promised to marry. but then he eets a new girl who gives him the chance to become part of a new band that was rising in fame. But will his friends and memories bring him back to his town or will he throw it all away for fame and fortune? Rated M for Language and possible lemon and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Highschool of The Dead or its characters

Rhythm of the Heart and Soul

The sun was beginning to set as a teenage boy walked across the river bank with a dog following him. WOOF! WOOF! Takashi Komuro turned and smiled at his dog. The dog barked again and laid on the ground wanting to be rubbed. Chuckling Takashi walked over to his loyal pet and gave him a belly rub while the dog's tail swished across the sand.

"Good boy Sukai, you're a great dog." Takashi suddenly stopped as he heard and felt his phone going off in his pocket.

_RIIIING…..RIIIING…..RIIIIIING. _He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He frowned as he answered knowing she was just going to make him feel like shit.

"Hello?" He answered in a flat tone.

"Takashi before you hang up I want to say-"the voice began

"Shut up Rei…..just tell me what you want." He snapped. Rei Myamoto was the girl who he had promised to marry years ago but recently she had broken his heart and treated him like shit. To make things first she had started dating his best friend, Hisashi Igou. _Huh some best friend_. Takashi thought.

"What the hell is up with you? I thought you were my friend Takashi! You don't talk to your friends like that you jackass! I was trying to check up on you because I was worried about you!" Rei yelled on the phone.

Suddenly something in Takashi's mind snapped and before he realized what he was doing he ws practically screaming at his friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! HUH?! YOU WANT TO BE A BITCH THEN BE A BITCH TO SOMEONE ELSE BUT ME GODDAMNIT! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HURT ME BITCH!" Takashi roared into the phone the slammed it closed.

He whistled for Sukai who was happily chasing the waves oblivious to what just transpired between his owner and a friend. But as the dog got closer he noticed tears had started to fall from his owner eyes.

Takashi watched the sunset and let the tears fall. He was about to turn and leave when on the wind he heard the sound of a guitar being played. As he drew nearer to the sound he heard a voice singing. A girl's voice that seemed to carry the essence of angels. As he drew near a large set I stone stairs he finally found the girl who was singing. She sat on the second from the bottom step facing toward the ocean with a guitar in her hands.

Takashi stopped and stared in wonder of the girl. She was slightly tanned with long dark red hair that was in a ponytail that seemed about shoulder length. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and faded jeans that were torn in one knee. She wore a pair of sandals that seemed to be made from reeds.

The girl continued to play her guitar as she began singing another song. Takashi recognized this one, it was and American band called Lifehouse and the song was You and Me. He started to sing quietly because he had listened to this song repeatedly with a few other American love songs when Rei broke his heart.

"You just going to stand there like an idiot or re you going to say hi?" Takashi's eye shot open as he realized that the girl had spoken to him.

"Uhh….umm….h...hi….I'm Takashi Komuro." He blushed as he spoke to her.

"Heh you're kind of cute Komuro-kuuuun." The girl gigged as Takashi's face turned even redder after hearing her say his name. "So what brings you here?"

Takashi regained the thin shred of composure he had and spoke

"My dog and I were walking along the bank heading home when I heard you playing and singing." He sighed "I heard you playing and got curious so I walked over here."

The girl looked at him for a moment as if she didn't quite believe him. The she suddenly smiled. "Can you play guitar or bass Komuro-kun?" she asked.

"Hai. I am fair at the guitar but I'm better at the bass." Takashi seemed to relax a little.

"Yay! Finally I have someone to play with!" the girl seemed to glow s she reached behind her and pulled a black and red bass from the case behind her. Smiling she handed the bass and a pick to Takashi.

Takashi took a seat on the second step and began to play a tune on the bass. He started with basic rhythms and chords. But as the girl started placing a strange but simple melody Takashi began to settle into the rhythm and flow of the sound. The tune rose and fell in volume and speed. For a moment the rest of the world seemed to vanish and the weight of his problems floated off of his shoulders. There was just him, the girl, the song, and of course Sukai. As the duo finished their tune Takashi was no longer upset or angry. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello this is Raijin132. I am finally getting around to adding the second chapter of Dead Souls. I want to thank cleverusername1 and 13loop for their reviews of the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter will answer some confusing things about the first one.

I do not own High-School of the Dead or its characters

Takashi lowered the bass guitar he had been playing and looked at it. It was a deep red that was outlined in black and there were the four silver strings. His fingers stung with the familiar pain of playing. He noticed that the girl was watching him as he lowered the guitar into the case.

"What's so interesting about me?" he smirked at her as he closed the case.

The girl chuckled "Oh nothing really just the fact that you're a talented musician."

Takashi had never thought of himself as talented. He was just an ordinary kid who happened to know how to play a bass guitar. He shook his head, sighed, and then spoke.

"Man this day started out really shitty but now it has turned unto something great….an amazing sunset, playing with a beautiful girl by the sea, man it can't get much better than this."

Takashi notice the girl looking at him with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Komuro-kun…we are on a riverside in Tokonosu….not a beach by the ocean."

"Huh?" Takashi looked back towards the ocean to realize that the girl was right. He was sitting on the stone steps near the river in Tokonosu.

"I could have sworn I was at a beach." Takashi turned back to the girl and noticed she was giggling. "What's so funny?"

The girl laughed "You're funny Komuro-kun."

Just as he was about say something a thought entered into his head. "I never asked but what is your name?"

The girl smiled again and spoke. "My name is Tsubame Minami and it's nice to meet you."

Before Takashi could reply Sukai tackled him from behind and proceeded to lick him. After the dog had coated Takashi's hair he noticed Tsubame. _WOOF! WOOF!_ She laughed as Sukai began to lick her too. Takashi grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

He watched as Sukai rolled on his back and received a belly rub. The girl looked back at Takashi. "Do you and your dog want to walk me home?" at this Takashi was dumbfounded. He began to hesitate about whether to say yes or no. but before he could answer the ever faithful dog answered for him _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! _Tsubame laughed "I guess that means yes"

She placed her guitar in its respective case before handing the bass to Takashi. "You get to carry this one." She smirked and walked up the steps with Takashi and Sukai following.

_In the Miyamoto household._

Hisashi Igou entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass to pour some tea into. He had just been thrown out of the bedroom by his girlfriend, Rei Miyamoto. Things had been going fairly well today. They had met up after school and walked to her house. There she changed out of her uniform while Hisashi talked to her parents. Then when she was done they had gone out. They stopped by a café, a martial arts supply store, and finally returned home to watch zombie movies.

Everything was going great until she decided to call Takashi just to check up on him because of rumors had been going around school about him.

They ranged from he was running away, to he was going to commit seppuku, or that he had become a banchou (leader of a gang of delinquents).

Hisashi had just come from the bathroom when he heard Rei start yelling at Takashi and when Takashi had roared back. After that there was a flurry of curses and tears then Hisashi was headed for a drink.

He had just finished filling his cup when he felt Rei press up against him and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Hisashi. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Takashi's being an idiot." She mumbled into his shirt.

Hisashi took her into his arms. "It's okay Rei. You were mad and I understand." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's finish our marathon okay?" Rei smile at him

"Race you back to the bed!" She laughed.

Hisashi slapped her ass and made her yelp. "You're on!"

Phew! There's a wrap on chapter 2!I had some difficulty writing this chapter due to fighting writers block.

What will happen now that Takashi has met Tsubame? How will Rei react?

Thanks for reading and please review!- Raijin132


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own High-school of the Dead or its characters.

_Fujimi Academy_

Takashi was lounging in his desk, staring out the window towards the river when his friend Morita wandered into the class room. Takashi noticed a slight bulge in his friend's coat. He raised an eyebrow as Morita slumped into his seat.

"You planning on asking a girl out Morita?" Takashi asked motioning toward the bulge.

Morita sighed and produced a small wrapped box. "Yeah I was planning on asking Saya Takagi out and giving her these handcrafted chocolates."

Takashi chuckled "Dude, you just want to get smacked don't you?"

"Man this will be at least the third time but I will not give up in my heavenly quest!" Morita was now standing with both arms raised up like Banzai when the teacher came in and ordered people to their respective seats. Takashi sighed as he settled and waiting the bell to ring.

90 minutes later Takashi was awakened from his nap by the manner of a whack on the head from none other than Saya Takagi.

"Get up baka! You can sleep on your own time!" She snapped as Takashi lazily looked up at her.

"I'll get moving when I want to." Takashi sighed and rose to his feet. Suddenly a thought entered his mind. "Saya do you know of girl by the name of Tsubame Minami?"

Takagi was surprised then answered. "Uh….yeah, I do. She's the vocalist and one of the guitarists for the band Dead Souls." Takashi was puzzled and amazed as Saya continued. "Yeah, they're rising in popularity but they've recently had some trouble."

"Saya what do you mean by 'trouble'?" Takashi was curious at this point.

"Well from what's on the web the bassist for their group recently left the group so they're in a spot of trouble." Saya looked at him "Takashi, what's up? You've been down lately. Is everything okay?"

Takashi rose to his feet and started for the door with Saya at his heels

"Dammit baka I asked you a question!" Saya was a starting to get flustered.

"Yeah I heard you…and I guess I'm fine" Takashi rounded a corner and headed for the staircase.

"Saya I'm going to head out. There's no reason to stay for today." Takashi shouldered his bad and left the building leaving Saya standing there confused.

"Baka, please be alright." Saya whispered as tears began to fall across her face.

_Classroom_

Rei was staring out the window trying to stay awake in history class. She was still furious at Takashi yelling at her on the phone yesterday. She sighed as she wanted the bell to ring so she can see Hisashi.

Finally the bell tolled and Rei headed down the hall to the staircase. She met him on the landing with a kiss. As they broke she noticed that there was something troubling him.

"Hisashi what's wrong?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

Hisashi seemed to brood for a moment then spoke. "I'm a little worried about Takashi."

Rei began to act stuck up and condescending the moment Takashi's name entered the air.

"Hisashi who gives a damn about that prick?!" She snapped because this was supposed to be time for just the two of them. Hisashi could feel the irritation and stubbornness radiating off of her. He sighed it was useless to argue with her at this point.

"Earlier he was talking to Takagi about the new band Dead Souls and their vocalist Tsubame Minami." He paused "Then before I came here I caught a glimpse of him walking out the front gate. Rei I'm a little worried about him."

Rei snorted "Who gives a shit? Just let him do as he pleases. It's what he's best at."

Rei turned and walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria with Hisashi in tow. Unaware that a certain pink haired genius had been listening in on their conversation. Saya furrowed her brow and walked to the cafeteria thinking deeply about what had transpired today.

_Tokonosu Riverside_

Takashi sat on the stone steps where he had first met Tsubame. It'd been three days since they had played and he really wanted to see Tsubame-chan again. _No you idiot its Minami-san_ he chastised himself he barely knew the girl but still he felt like he had to see her. Somehow being near her seemed to take his mind of the worries of the world.

Takashi rose and adjusted his backpack. He sighed and began walking home. Along the way he stopped by a convenience store and bought an energy drink and a motorcycle magazine. As he left the store he faintly heard the tolling of a bell signaling the end of school at Fujimi High School. He settled down on a nearby bench opened both the drink and magazine and watched the world go by without a care. Little did he know that there was a certain rock star watching him. Takashi was flipping through the magazine looking at the new model street bikes when he heard a familiar and melodic voice.

"Ah Takashi-Kuuuun! I missed you!"

Takashi looked up as the crimson haired girl he was thinking about careened into him almost knocking him off the bench.

"Hey Tsub-err Minami-San how're you doing?" Takashi managed to speak the question as Tsubame finally released him from her death grip hug. She was sitting right next to him and had a hold of his right arm.

"Hahaha I am great Takashi thanks for asking. How're you?" she seemed to be brimming with energy.

"Oh I'm alright. Just kind of enjoying the nice afternoon." Takashi started to turn red as Tsubame pressed herself closer to him. _Any closer and my hand might start enjoying the grip._ Takashi's hand was on the outside of her thigh dangerously close to her ass.

""that's good! It means you're doing better than you were when I first met you a few days ago." She beamed at him and snuggled to the point where she was practically on his lap.

"Oh a magazine! What're you reading Takashi?" She grabed the magazine and lokked at its contents.

"It's just a motorcycle magazine that I picked up. I really like them."

"That's cool. Motorbikes are kind of…EEP!" Tsubame shrieked as something prodded her butt.

Takashi's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he realized what had happened. His arm muscles had twitched ad his hand accidentally groped Tsubame.

Takashi was starting to form an excuse when Tsubame looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"So that's how we're going to play huh big boy? Well then let's play!"

_Fujimi High School_

Saeko Busujima was exhausted as she walked out of the dojo. Club activities had drained her sparring with the eager juniors and seniors, helping Sensei Tesishima with instruction, and finally a match against the sensei. She let out her breath as she thought of what was in store for her at home.

"Man I can't wait to relax in a nice hot bath." The swordswoman looked ahead as she nearly ran into Saya Takagi.

"Oops! Sorry Takagi-san I'm not paying attention where I'm going. My apologies." Saeko bowed towards Saya. The pink haired genius returned the bow.

"It is fine Busujima-senpai no harm no foul." The girls started walking towards the gate as Saya turned and asked Saeko a question.

"Busujima-senpai what are you doing here so late? It's nearly 5:00."

"I am the captain of the kendo club so I had to clean the dojo and Sensei Tesishima wanted to have a match with me."

"Ooh cool. Who won the match? You or the Iron Head?" Saya was interested at the fact that Saeko was able to fight a match against the kendo teacher.

Saeko smirked at hearing her sensei's nickname. Sasori "Iron Head" Tesishima was a P.E. teacher and the sponsor of the kendo club. He earned the nickname after Saeko broke her bokken against his skull during their first fight. Surprisingly he was hardly injured by the blow.

"I won the match today which means I have 13 wins and Tesishima Sensei has 9 wins with 3 draws."

The girls now rounded the corner and headed towards the park and to their respective homes. But the still chatted about their day. The headed up a street when Saya saw Takashi sitting on a bench with a red haired girl on his lap. They seemed to be in the middle of an intense make-out session.

As they walked closer Takashi notice the two girls and broke the embrace. _Oh SHIT!_ He lifted Tsubame off his lap and began to stammer out an explanation to the two women. Saya was shocked, and balled her hands into fists while turning a delightful shade of vermillion. Saeko stared back at Takashi with an equal mix of mirth, and no small amount of lust.

"Uhh….Takagi-san I can explain everything…..this….uh this isn't…..ah shit…"


End file.
